


Human antics

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Some Destiel firsts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Injured Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy Destiel oneshot I wrote to cheer someone up on tumblr. Dean is babbling and Cas shuts him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human antics

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology for my absence lately, here, have some first kiss destiel fluff. Hope you like it :) (Also, this doesn't mean I'll be writing and updating regularly again. Just today you'll get some updates. It's the holidays, and I'm funnily enough extremely busy. Sorry. I'll do my best though.)

There was a loud crash in the room at the end of the hallway, followed with an even louder “Son of a  _bitch_!” Castiel’s head shot up like a meerkat’s upon hearing it, and sped down to the room, blasting the door to smithereens with his newly re-won Grace.

He burst into the room to find Dean on the floor, swear words pouring out of his mouth as he tried his best to hoist himself up with support of the closet. The hunter immediately looked up at the intrusion, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

“Jesus, Cas, that’s the third door we now have to replace in the Bunker! Do you actually have something against them? You know what,” he raised his hand as Cas opened his mouth, “don’t answer that. Just calm down, okay? I’m fine.”

Cas frowned at that. “I’d beg to differ, Dean,” he responded. “You tore a tendon. You’re not supposed to be up and walking around.”

“Yeah, well, Sammy’s been hunting those vampires for ten days now, and he hasn’t let anything hear from him for the past two-and-a-half days, so yeah, I’m getting anxious. Sue me.” Cas pulled the hunter up from his spot on the floor and sat him down in his chair with a sigh. “Remind me again why you didn’t go with him?” Dean asked. “It would’ve gone a hell of a lot quicker, I’m sure.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “Because it’s a routine hunt, Dean,” he answered. “Sam should be able to handle it just fine. Besides, you can use my company.”

Dean snorted at that. “Yeah, I’m sure. Cas, you’re babysitting. Don’t think I don’t notice, no point denying it,” he said as Cas was about to protest. “Seriously dude, I don’t need a freaking babysitter. I’m fine.”

The look Castiel sent him this time was almost wistful, and Dean was pretty sure that right now he hated that more than the quirked eyebrow.

“I don’t think you are.”

“Jesus, Cas, I sprained my friggin’ ankle, it could be worse! Just leave me alone, yeah? I just need a moment to catch my breath.”

“Dean, I don’t think…”

“Cas, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up now I will make you.”

“I don’t think swearing to my Father, who you don’t even believe inmfhpfm-“ The rest of his words were muffled by Dean’s hand on his mouth. Cas immediately sent the hunter an indignant death-glare, but Dean just grinned and rolled his eyes.

But then Cas narrowed his eyes with a calculating gaze, and a second later Dean had to retract his hand with a yelp.

“Dude, did you just _lick_  my hand!?”

“I suspected you might feel, as you would say, ‘grossed out’ by it, and it seems I was right,” Castiel said casually as he dusted off his clothes.

This time it was Dean’s turn to narrow his eyes. “So that’s the game you wanna play,” he said softly, and before Cas could even ask what the hunter was talking about, Dean’s body collided with his, sending them both to the floor.

“Dean, what on Earth are you doing!?” he exclaimed as the hunter pinned him against the floor.

“Well you started the whole human antics, Cas,” Dean said with a grin. He was sitting on top of Cas, quite comfortably he had to admit, too.

“That’s still not a reason to attack me,” Cas muttered, and Dean had to laugh at the angel’s pout.

“Tackling, Cas, not fighting,” he corrected him. “And  _I_  think you just don’t want to admit you can’t fight me off. Or did your regained mojo package include the old angel strength after all?”

With a yelp that he would never admit to, Dean suddenly found himself lying on the floor, this time Cas straddling  _him_  with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Does this answer your question?” he asked with a hint of a smirk around his lips. Dean’s mouth opened and closed, but not much sound came out. It actually felt very dry all of a sudden, though he wouldn’t admit to that either if ever asked.

The moment stretched, and neither said a thing. All there was, was their breaths sounding oddly loud in the silence, both men’s eyes sparking with something that Dean wasn’t entirely sure he could identify.

And then, ever so softly, Cas broke the silence, breathing out one word; “Dean…”

His hand carefully reached up to the hunter’s face, and Dean’s breath short-circuited as he felt the gentle touch.

“Not exactly a wrestling move I know, Cas,” he babbled mindlessly, not being able to form any coherent thought. “You trying to cheat?”

But then, a small smile appeared around Cas’ lips.

“Dean?”

Dean licked his lips nervously, and didn’t miss Cas’ eyes tracking the fleeting movement of the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, Cas?” he breathed hoarsely.

“Shut up.”

The angel pulled him in gently, and pressed their lips together.

Cas’ lips were so  _soft_. Pretty much as soft as Dean had imagined in those rare few moments he allowed himself to. His hands shifted, one next to Cas’ head to support himself on and one in Cas’ neck to pull him in and deepen the kiss. Because  _this_ , this he had wanted for  _so damn long_  now. He’d never been sure…

But then Cas had kissed him. So now he kissed back. And he gave it his all, poured all the want and desperation of the past years into it, licking, sucking, biting, until even the angel was breathless.

When he pulled back, Cas’ pupils were blown, and his hair was a mess. Dean chuckled at the sight.

“Look at you, huh? Back to the old sex hair. I really have to say, I always liked this look a lot more on you. Wait, you didn’t have it because you did something like this back then, right?”

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas growled again, and pulled the hunter back in, this time as hungry as Dean had been a second ago, a low, barely audible groan even escaping his mouth as he felt Dean pressing back. And fuck, it was hot.

“Oh God, I, eh, I was gonna say surprise, but, eh, I guess that’s your line now?”

Dean’s head shot up to see Sam standing in the doorway, holding a bag of delicious-smelling food. “Sammy!” he yelped. “Wait, is that a double-bacon cheeseburger? And do I smell pie?”

“Uh-uh, you’re not getting any of this until I’ve cleaned out my brain with bleach,” Sam groaned, half-covering his eyes as he quickly walked off. “Congrats and all that!” he called back, then muttered something about “God, did  _not_  want to walk in on that,” and some more, but the rest wasn’t audible anymore.

Dean looked back at Cas, the angel blushing as hard as he knew he was himself. He swallowed. “Eh, Cas…”

But then Castiel started to laugh. Dean could feel the angel’s body shaking under him, otherwise he wouldn’t have believed it himself. It was an actual laugh, one that Cas had never laughed before, and tears even appeared in the corners of his eyes that he had to wipe away. And that was enough for Dean to start laughing too, feeling like an absolute idiot. But it was good. He and Cas were cool. They’d kissed, a proper make-out session actually, Sam had caught them in the act, and they were cool.

He leaned in to press another kiss to Cas’ parted lips, but he didn’t deepen it this time before pulling back again. He got up, leaning on the closet again, and offered Cas a hand to get up too.

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go find that pie.”

_ ~End~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this fic now has a sequel :) Oh, and btw, if you read this and decide to follow me as an author, just know that the majority of what I write is far darker and a lot less fluffy. Just so you know ^^


End file.
